old enemies return
by htfkirby102
Summary: Valley finaliy had the guts to tell Jade how he feels but Rex kidnaps Jade and wants to kill her. can valley, Kitana, Kirby, meta knight and Ivy save her and the world before it to late? rated t for violence and abuse.
1. proluge

**Autors Note: This is a love story about my two ocs Jade and  
Valley. hope you enjoy and please no bad reviews.**

* * *

**Valley's pov**

"When I first met Jade I thought she was the most pretty girl  
I ever met." I told my friends. we were at the park playing football.  
"Well if you like her so much why don't you tell her?" Tuff said.  
"Tuff you can't just tell a girl that you her it's not that easy!" Tiff exclaimed  
"Why not?" Tuff asked. "You Know I'll go home and think about it." I said as I passed the ball  
and left.

**Jade's pov**

I was in my room talking with kitana and Kirby.  
"When is meta knight getting here?" Kirby asked getting impatient. "he'll be here soon he's just training."  
kitana said. Kirby was always able to talk so we kept it a secret from Tiff and Tuff. I was about to say  
something but the doorbell rang. "see I told you he'll be here." kitana said. "yeah right." Kirby said  
annoyed. when I went to open the door Valley was there. "oh h-hey Valley", I said trying to hide the  
fact I was blushing when I saw him. " hey Jade." he said as he walked in. I was about to close the door  
but meta knight was there too. "finaliy.", Kirby said. we went back to my room and talked.

normal pov

When they were done talking Meta knight and Kirby went back home. then Valley walked in there. "hey I wanted  
to talk to Jade about something." so Kitana left to give them some alone time. "so it's been a year scince we met." Valley said.  
"y-yeah I k-know." Jade said shyly. "I had a really hard time saying this so here it comes." Valley blushed a little before he said  
something else." I love you Jade, a lot." Valley said finaliy letting it out. hearing this made Jade burst with joy. "do you really mean it?"  
jade asked. "yes I was so afraid that you didn't like me back." and with that Valley kissed her on the forehead and went back to his room.  
while Jade laid down on her bed. she was overjoyed that Valley liked her. but what they didn't know was Rex was watching from the window. "soon  
this world will burn once I find a way to kill Jade and her friends." he said as he laughed evily.

* * *

**there's the first chapter hope you  
liked it bye.**


	2. first date (re-writed)

sorry about the last chapter, I'm still trying to figure this out.  
luckily I found out that I can delete the chapter so I did and I'm  
rewriting it. so here it is.

* * *

The next day Jade and her friends were helping her get ready for her first date with valley.  
"I'm really nervorues about this." Jade said. "how come?" asked Ivy. "because what if I  
hear or see something that can make me flip out? that was part of the curse Rex gave me.  
if I hear something that sounds like a gunshot I could flip out and k-kill everyone." Jade said.  
"that's not gonna happen because Valley decided you two would go to the park." said Kitana.  
they finished getting her ready. "okay were done,"Kitana said as they gave her the mirror.  
what Jade saw made her gasp with joy. "I-I look... beautiful!" she said.

meanwhile Kirby and Tuff got Valley ready for the date. "thanks for your help guys, I look  
great." just then Jade knoked on his door. when they opened the door Valley droped his jaw.  
Jade had red lipstick but not too much, light blue eye shadow, black eye liner, dimond earrings,  
a charm bracelet and the special necklace her mother gave her. even though Tuff already left,  
Kirby and Valley were speechless. "you l-look stunning." Valley finaliy said. "t-thank you." said  
Jade. and so they went to the park while Valley had the picnic basket. they set up the picnic.  
just than Tiff and her friends walked by. "aw you two look so cute together." said Tiff. "thanks  
Tiff" Valley said. when Tiff and her friends left they began eating. by the time they were done  
Valley and Jade kissed and went back home._ "this was the best day of my life"_, Jade thought.

just than she heard a dark voice. she knew who it was: Rex. she started to back away into her  
room but Rex appeared behind her and grabed her hands "hello remember me?" he said. "R-Rex  
p-p-please let go." Jade said starting to tear up. she was about to scream for help but he taped  
her mouth shut. "scream and I'll hurt you." he said starting to dig his claws into her hands. he  
disappeared with her into the shadows. not only that but no one knew what happened because  
it was nighttime and everyone was asleep.


	3. kidnapped

normal pov

Jade woke up in a dark room that was more like a  
prison. she looked around and saw corspes everywhere.  
she got really scared when she saw something writed in blood.  
it said "your next!". she backed away into the wall. "W-Where  
am I?" she said starting to cry. then she heard Rex walking to  
her cell. she whimpered a little. "R-Rex want d-do you want?"  
she said trying to sound brave. he didn't reply but chukle evily  
and pull out a pocket knife. "please don't kill me." Jade said while  
more tears ran down her face. "oh I won't kill you yet. I just want  
you to suffer more!" he said while violently peeling off a little of her  
skin. she screamed and cried as he kept doing it on her hand.

meanwhile at her home everyone woke up. "hey ivy have you seen  
Jade?" Kitana said a little nervous. "no maybe she's outside." she said.  
"Ivy since when has Jade ever been outside?" Valley exclaimed. they all  
got worried and went to Dedede's castle hopeing she was there. "guys have  
you seen Jade? she wasen't anywhere at home last night." asked Kitana.  
"sorry but no." said blade knight. they looked all around the castle and she  
was no where to be found.

when they got home they got a message on the simulater. Valley opened it  
up and digital holagram of Jade came out. they were all shocked when they saw her.  
she had bruises,cuts on her purple feet which were bleeding,a black eye and she  
could barely stand. "I n-need y-your help R-R-Rex kidnapped me and is going t-to  
k-k-kill me. I'm in a d-dark prison room full of dead bodies. please hurry. and V-Valley  
I-I-I love y-you to."

when the message ended Kitana said,"I should've known he was behind this, he  
wants to kill us so he can turn popstar into hell. he already destroyed our other home  
planet and he's not destroying this one!"and with that they went back to the  
castle and told everyone what happened. "and that's why we need your help."  
Valley said. "well we'll do whatever it takes to beat him. I don't care if  
it even takes my life!" Kirby said. everyone was shocked at Kirby.  
_"Jade I swear I'll save you. without you I'll be_ nothing._"_ Kitana thought.  
she can't live without her sister. Kirby, the knights along with Ivy, Kitana  
and Valley set to save Jade and the world.

* * *

**there's chapter 3 everyone. again no  
bad reviews.**


	4. The adventure begins

**Here's chapter 4. by the way HOW COME I'M BARLEY GETTING ANY FRIGGIN REVIEWS?!  
this is my first story and the only person who likes it is melknight. (thank you by the way.) still please review.  
(like that's going to happen. T_T)**

* * *

Jade sat down on the floor in the cell crying. "W-W-Why d-did this all h-h-happen to me?" she cried  
then Rex walked back into her cell. this time he had a whip. "I saw you messaging your pathetic friends." he said  
"do you really think they'll come and save you? you and Kitana couldn't stop me last time." he chukled  
he then slaped her across in the face with the whip, leaving another cut there. Jade wished her evil would come out  
but sadly it didn't. so she had know choice but to try to sound tough like ivy. "no that's not true my friends are coming  
a-and y-y-you don't k-k-know a t-t-t-thing!" she yelled. but it only made him madder. _"I saw this coming."_ she thought.  
he punched her in the face and left. she began crying again. _"oh god where is valley, I miss him so much."  
_she thought again.

kitana and her friends got to cookie country and beat whispy woods. "that wasn't hard at all." Kirby commented.  
they then reached rasin ruins and kitana saw a scarfy. "hey what's that?" she asked. "uh be carful with that thing."  
said Kirby. just then it attacked her. then she stabed it and went on. they got to the genie. when they beat him  
Ivy asked, "wait if he was a genie how come we didn't get any wishes?" They ignored her instead. Suddenly Kitana sat down, covered her eyes and kept repeating "it's not fair." Then Valley walked over and said, "What's wrong Kitana?" Then she said, "no on excepts me and Jade for who we really are." "What do you mean?" Said blade which was the first thing he said.

after she explained it started raining so the went inside a cave. "I hope we can save Jade before it's to late." Kirby said.


	5. listen to the rain

**Still barely getting any reviews. anyway in case you didn't know, the places they went to were  
the levels on Kirby's return to dreamland.**

* * *

As the storm went on Kitana remembered something. "Wait a sec, this is the same cave me and Jade were  
in when we were searching for a new home." she said. "What does that mean?" meta knight asked. she pulled  
out a necklace that looked the same as Jade's. it then started to glow and they all heard the rain. "What's happening?"  
Ivy asked. Kitana said, "don't speck, just listen to the rain."

Suddenly the power of the necklace made the rain speck to them. each drop of rain said "listen, listen."  
they listened and it told them where to go in order to find Jade. soon they got to her and saw Jade.

she was still crying until she saw then. "Guys I knew you'd come and save me!" she said. they got her out  
and made sure Rex was nowhere to be found. luckily he wasn't there. but they found a familiar knight with  
shield.


	6. galacta knight returns

"Well if it isn't my old enemies." galacta knight said. "Jade find somewhere to hide." Kirby said.  
"Not so fast. Rex released me in order to keep Jade locked up." galacta knight said. he swooped  
down and caught Jade before she could hide. "l-l-let me g-go." she said starting to cry again.  
"Jade!" Kitana said. Rex soon appeared and posesed Valley. "Oh no." Ivy cried

"Now you are under my power." said Rex. he commended him and galacta knight to attack.  
galacta attacked meta knight while Valley went after the rest. Valley was fighting blade and  
sword with his sword and bowie knife. galacta knight was trying to slice meta knight but he  
was able to dodge every single one of his moves. "I see your getting a little better." galacta  
said.

Meanwhile Jade escaped his grasp and found a place to hide. the only problem is Valley and Rex  
found her. "why did you escape?" he said. Jade gasped as they held a sword to cut off head.  
then she felt a change and she started breathing hevily.


	7. Jade flips out

**this is the final chapter of old enemies return.**

* * *

Jade kept on breathing hard. not only that but her skin color turn darker, her eyes went from  
green to yellow and she started to laugh like a maniac. "I'm not letting you kill me or any of my  
friends." she said in a deep voice. she grabed the swords by the sharp part and ignored the fact  
her hand was bleeding, she just licked the blood off. she grabed the swords and slashed Rex.  
I'll punish you like you did to me." she said. she attacked them both but Valley was still posesed.

everyone Noticed what was going on and only Kitana knew what was happening. "She's flipping out  
again." she said. meta knight defeated galacta knight and as he fled they went after them. Ivy was  
about to help Valley but kitana stoped her and said, "this is good so don't do anything."

Jade (or should I say evil.)was still fighting Rex and Valley. she could tell she was winning.  
"Well it looks like I'm winning." she said. Rex was barely able to get and Valley was starting to  
be free.

she knew that she got her revenge. in order to deliver the final blow she got a gun from Kitana  
and held it to his head. "You will never hurt anyone again." she said. she pulled the trigger and  
he was gone.

Valley was then free and the regular Jade gained control. "I-I can't beleave what just happened."  
blade said. Kitana Just chuckled and said "I'll explain some other time." they went back home  
while Kirby and the knights decided to try to forget what just happened.

Jade and her sister went in their room and started to think. "Kitana thank you so much for  
saving me." Jade said. "well why whould you think we whould't? Kitana said. Jade sighed and  
said, "It was because of what Rex said. he told me that you won't come and save me. so I  
tried to sound tough like Ivy." she said. then Kitana asked, "What did you say?" "I said that  
he doesn't know a thing and that you are coming to save me." Jade said. Valley walked in  
the room. he said, "I don't know how but you saved me. thank you Jade." they sat on the  
bed together and Jade thought for a moment. _"I can't believe it. my evil was good." _she  
thought._ "Maybe this curse was a blessing."_ she thought again. she and her sister are finaliy  
having a good life.

* * *

**YES! I am done with this story. hope you all liked it. I'm out.**


End file.
